Information Gamer
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: A certain Information Broker and his enemy meet a gamer who was just on her way to a gaming tournament. Something comes out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm trying a crossover now. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Or Danganronpa.

* * *

Chapter 1

Chiaki looked down the street at the people who were separated on either side.

On one side, there was a black haired guy with a fur jacket. He was smiling like he enjoyed the fear that came from the crowd. In his hand, he had a switchblade or knife that was pointed at the person across from him.

The other had blonde hair that was slightly wild and sunglasses that tried, and failed to, keep the rage in his eyes hidden. If she had met him anywhere else, Chiaki would have assumed that he was a bartender because of his outfit. Right now... She wouldn't be sure. Partly because of his enraged expressions, and the street sign that had been ripped out if the ground.

"Izaya!" The blonde flew forward, and slammed the sign into the ground where it seemed that black haired male, Izaya, had been standing.

"You almost hit me, Shizu-Chan!" Izaya materialized a huge distance from where he used to stand.

Without issue, Shizu-chan, pulled his weapon out of the ground and swung it at Izaya, who jumped farther away. Chiaki stood there until she felt herself be pulled away from the sight. She turned and saw a biker focused on taking her away from the fight.

* * *

Celty was surprised that the girl hadn't run away from the fight as it drew closer to her. Though as she thought about it, she had never seen her around before.

 _'Are you alright?_ " She asked the girl.

It took her awhile before she got a response.

"Oh yes. Thank you." The girl replied. "I am Chiaki Nanami. And you are..."

 _'I am Celty_.' The woman typed on her pda.

"Thank you, Celty." Chiaki said. "Who were the two fighting? Izaya and... Shizu-chan?"

Celty couldn't help but laugh. ' _No. His name is Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya calls him that due to a mistake in the past. Fights between the two of them are common_.'

"Why?"

' _Something personal_.' Celty answered. ' _Here's some advice. Don't get in between a fight between the two. Izaya won't appreciate it, and Shizuo will kill you_.'

"Okay. Oh!" Chiaki remembered something and pulled out a letter. "Do you know where this is, Celty?"

Celty looked at the address. ' _Yes. Here_.' Turning the paper over, Celty drew a small map with directions on it. ' _Why are you looking for it_?'

"My school told me to come here to take part in the competition." Chiaki looked at the map. "Well, I have to go if I want to make it on time."

The young girl ran down the street and vanished.

* * *

Celty thought the girl was rather interesting. She didn't even blink at the fight.

Maybe she might calm down the fight between Shizuo and Izaya.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Information Gamer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Danganronpa.

Okay and now onto the chapter!

Chapter 2

The gaming tournament as it turns out had been delayed because of the vending machine that came through the roof because of the fight.

Chiaki breathed a sigh of relief when she heard this. She was the Ultimate Gamer not the Ultimate Punctual Student. She was also pretty sure there was no one who even had that talent at Hope's Peak Academy.

As she walked through the building, her mind began to wander to the two men fighting in the street. Everyone has been really calm about it, like with Nidai and Akane's fights at Hopes Peak.

The games that she played weren't easy, but they weren't hard. There was a Gala Omega, that the gamer would have wasted her life on, but the tournament demanded her attention. She had whispered a goodbye to the game before heading off.

 _At least they aren't Dating Sims._ Chiaki thought to herself. _I would have lost a long time ago._ As she played the racing game, she noticed a girl that was also playing games viciously. Every time she won, she would cheer for herself.

 _I wonder who she is_... The gamer was so focused on watching her, she didn't notice her own winnings or the dwindling amount of people in the tournament.

When she beat the last person besides the girl she was watching, she looked up and headed towards the final game.

"Hey!" Chiaki turned around to see the same girl run up to her. "So you're the final person. That's cool. My name's Erika Karisawa."

"Chiaki Nanami..." Chiaki said quietly, looking away.

"Nice to meet you Chiaki." Erika smiled warmly. "Let's have a fun game!"

* * *

"How did you win like that?" Erika asked Chiaki as they left the tournament building. The moment Chiaki had stepped outside, her game was in her hands and she was staring intently at it.

"There wasn't any special way." Chiaki replied. "I just played."

"With the weakest weapon." Erika muttered.

"The effects make it stronger." Chiaki paused her game.

"Yeah but-"

"IZAYAAAAAA!" A familiar, to Erika, voice rang across. The older girl noticed Shizuo and Izaya and pulled Chiaki out of the way.

"Woah!" Chiaki stared in shock as the black haired man passed her and in horror as her game fell to the ground. She began to reach for it...

Then widened her eyes in horror as the blonde haired bartender stepped on and crushed it.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


End file.
